


The Adventures Of The Ace-Ops

by EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace-Ops are friends, And fluff soon, Angst, Cemetery, F/F, F/M, First two chapters are from the show ‘ Achievement Haunter’, Ghost Hunters, Swearing, Vine is actually fun, Winter ain't a workaholic, Winter is fun, Y'all THEY GO GHOST HUNTING, abandoned hospitals, eventual angst, haunted hospital, horror movies, they go ghost hunting for two chapters cuz their weebs, who wouldn't want to spend their Friday nights in a cemetery, will add more tags as i add more chapters, yall they go to a cemetery for ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen/pseuds/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen
Summary: The Ace Operatives are friends. Family, actually. Nothing could change that.Aka- The life of the Ace-Ops before and after everyone came to Atlas. They are all just dumbasses.
Relationships: Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki, Marrow Amin & Harriet Bree & Clover Ebi & Elm Ederne & Vine Zeki & Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, there will be fair game eventually
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Ghost Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> KSJXKJSDKJSWIKSW
> 
> WELCOME TO THE ADVENTURES OF THE ACE-OPS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based this chapter on episode 1 of the series ‘ Achievement Haunter’
> 
> Also based the movie part on a fic called ‘ The Call Of The Horror Movies’ made by ShadowCruse. Go give them some love! 💕

Some people can think friendship is just random sleepovers and playdates. That’s especially what Clover and Elm thought as they grew up. Until they joined the Ace-Ops. And met new people. 

The Ace-ops didn’t meet each other by accident, they were destined to cross paths. 

Now, the Ace-ops knew friendship wasn’t just sleepovers and playdates. It was so much more. 

Their friendship was randomly talking to each other at three in the morning, then asking why the hell one of them was still up. Sometimes it would be laughing at three in the afternoon, tears of laughter forming in their eyes as one of them was on the floor because of a corny joke. Sometimes Harriet would cry at the loss of Tortuga, her old teammate and friend, and the others would be there to help her through grief. Sometimes they’d eat randomly in silence. Sometimes Elm would challenge Harriet to stupid stuff and the boys would watch, cheering one of them on. Sometimes they’d stay up till four in the morning watching horror movies. Sometimes Winter would think and talk about her sister who started at Beacon a year ago, but went missing after the Fall of Beacon, everyone else would then talk about their family.

Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you: _ The Adventures Of The Ace-Ops. ( We’re gonna pretend Winter is an Ace-Op because I'm not changing this fic name to ‘The Adventures of the Ace-Ops and Winter’ because NO.) _

* * *

A horror movie was not worth watching right now. 

“So, why do we have to watch a horror movie?” Clover wasn’t one for horror movies, he was more of the comedy-action kind. He used to be a romantic genre person, but then the gang ended up choosing not to watch them anymore because he always cried during them. He settled in on the couch beside Elm and Vine.

Right now, everyone was in the living room. Other than Winter who was in her room sleeping after a long day. The Ace-Ops and Winter all lived in the penthouse at the top of the academy. It was...crazy every morning. Winter and Vine would be the first to wake up, make coffee and have small talk, then, Clover and Marrow would join the small talk. Elm then made the conversations a bigger talk because she was never tired for some inexplicable reason. Harriet would be the last to come out, grumpy but then happy when everyone made fun of her bed head.

“ Because It’s spooky month!” Sometimes the others had no idea why Marrow was so obsessed with Halloween. Was it because of the candy? It would explain why he was always so hyperactive on Halloween night. 

Harriet sat down beside Marrow, “ Here, let me find one.” She yanked the remote out of Marrow’s hands and started scrolling through Netflix. She landed on a movie and looked at her friends for approval. Elm shot a thumbs up and a cheeky grin, Vine simply nodded, Clover huffed but nodded, and Marrow was beaming. She smiled and pressed play.

* * *

By the end of the movie, no one was that horrified. Maybe a little scared, sure, but it wasn't such a horrifying movie; Which made Marrow pout.

Maybe next time they should have read what the movie was about instead of looking at the thumbnail of it. The movie was about some girl in a hospital and...okay none of them remembered. 

Elm’s eyes lit up, “ I have an idea.” She said as she looked up from her scroll.

“ What is it?” Marrow asked.

“ I did some research, and found out that the hospital is down in Mantle! Let's go explore it!” She ignored Clover choking on his drink.

“ I'm down.” Harriet shrugged.

“ Same here.” Marrow smiled.

“ It seems fun.” Vine gave a small smile.

Clover sighed, realizing it was four against one. He groaned and let himself sink into the warmth of the comfy couch. “ Is there a legend for this hospital?”

“ Yep! It's basically the movie, but I’ll read it.” She scrolled through her, well, scroll and cleared her throat as she tried to make a scary voice, “  _ This place was built in-” _

“ Stop.” Marrow, Vine, Harriet and Clover said in unison. “ Don’t do the voice.” Vine shook his head.

She snickered and continued to read, “ This hospital was known for taking care of the sick. And unfortunately, thousands of people died there over the years. Not in a normal hospital bed, that wasn't Yorkdale Memorial Hospital. After this hospital was abandoned, the spirits of those who died there lingered. And so did the spirits of those who couldn't save them. The hospital once employed a man named Doctor Leon. He held the oldest medical license in the kingdom of Atlas. Doctor Leon practiced medicine for over fifty years, even into his nineties. Though Doctor Leon was known for making mistakes. One time, during a routine thyroid procedure, one patient paid the ultimate price. He bled out under Leon’s scalpel.”

“ That's not something you wanna be known as if you're a doctor.” Clover blinked.

“ Let me continue!” She yelled and he threw his hands up in surrender.

She cleared her throat, “ It's said that the ghost of Doctor Leon can be seen hanging around the doctors lounge to the operating rooms. So when we do down to the hospital, make sure to stay away from there.”

“ Let me tell you how that's gonna go.” Harriet spoke up, ignoring Elm’s glare, “ One punch and he's down.” 

Clover snickered and Vine chuckled.

Elm laughed, “ There's another story. And we might want to take a gentler approach with this one. If we're brave enough, we’ll find Stacy; An eight-year-old patient from Yorkdale. Who was under the hospital's care, died there. She had icy blue eyes, and each time she walked, the floorboards would creak and groan. People say the basement is where Stacy liked to play. Maybe someone would roll her a ball, and she’d say “ Come play with me.” Or maybe read her favourite story; The Beauty and the Faunus-” She paused when the floorboards behind everyone started to creak and groan. 

Everyone’s eyes widened. The only light was coming from Elm’s scroll, and the switch to turn on every light in the penthouse was on the other side of the damn penthouse. The kitchen, to be exact. Everyone started shaking.

“ Come play with me.” A raspy voice of a girl said and everyone froze.

A light shone behind them and then they all slowly turned around. Icy Blue eyes were shining bright. “ Boo!” 

“ AAH!” Everyone screamed and Harriet clung to Marrow while Clover clung to Elm and Elm clung to Vine. Over their screams, they heard familiar laughter and footsteps going farther away. Then, they all flinched when the light was turned on.

There was Winter, standing at the light switch in the kitchen. She was howling with laughter and using her hand as a fan, “ You should have seen your faces!” She cackled.

Marrow groaned, “ Winter!”

“ I'm too young to be having a heart attack!” Vine yelled and she cackled even more.

She walked into the living room and plopped herself down beside Harriet, “ I overheard you guys talking about Yorkdale Hospital and I had to scare you. So, we're going ghost hunting?” She asked innocently as if she didn't just scare everyone to the point they almost had a heart attack.

“ Yep!” Elm chirped up and SHE WAS ACTING LIKE SHE DIDN’T JUST GET SCARED AND SHE ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK-

Clover decided to switch the conversation back to the story, “ So, why couldn't she just read to herself?”

“ Maybe she just fell down the stairs when she was young?” Harriet shrugged, “ Or maybe in a coma for like five years?”

“ Imagine being in a coma for five years, and all people would do is just read that stupid book. But after five years she just wakes up and begs the doctors to shut the fuck up.” Marrow said as he snickered.

“ We could ask her what she died from. And she’d reply with Harriet’s punches.” Harriet jabbed a fist at Marrow and he flinched and everyone laughed.

“ Can we just have an intervention?” Clover said between his laughs, “ Harriet, you can't punch a ghost. You can't do that-”

“ Can I just have an intervention? Shut the fuck up.” She said as she pointed her finger at him then flipping him off before laughing.

Once Elm finished laughing, she continued, “ Finally. The last story. Imagine it's 1951, and you're at that hospital. Instead of a nurse taking care of you, you get taken care of a nun. They still appear throughout the premises. And insist that visitors follow their rules. After all, this was, is, their hospital.” 

“ So, like, what rules?” Winter asked.

“ Well, they hate people who have tattoos.” Elm turned her head to Vine.

“ Why would they hate tattoos?” Vine asked.

“ What if it's like a tattoo that says, “ The brothers rule.” or the God of Light giving a thumbs up?” Clover asked.

“ They’d probably like it.” She shrugged, ” One more thing; People have said that the nuns got a little scratchy at times. Some even say they felt like they were being choked by hands that weren't there. Unable to breathe the musky, slim air.”

Vine nodded, “ Good job on the research, Elm.” He said and she grinned as she threw an arm over his shoulder.

  
“ If we do this again, then Winter should be the researcher.” She said.

“ So, we have violent nuns. Doctor leon. And an eight-year-old book nerd.” Winter noted, then shrugged, “ All right, let's hunt ghosts!”

* * *

The adventure to Yorkdale, which was like a ten-minute flight on the Airship, gave everyone time to marinate on their fear. Everyone knows ghosts harvest in fear. And if they wanted to hunt ghosts, then they needed to get scared.

They also talked about who would do after who. Harriet and Marrow would go after Doctor Leon. Elm and Vine were to go after Stacy and play ball with her, then Vine would switch places with Marrow who was with Harriet so they could go to the nuns, seeing as he and Harriet had tattoos. Harriet had a tattoo of a bunny on her back, she always said it reminded her of her childhood and the gift she got before her father died. Clover and Winter were going to find the book that doctors used to ready Stacy.

“ Okay, I got some equipment,” Winter said as they all stood outside the hospital, currently midnight. She crouched down and set a duffle bag on the cold, hard ground. She pulled out something that looked like a remote, “ This is an EMF- Meter. To detect electromagnetic fields. It will beep when you are near a ghost.”

She pulled out something that looked like a taser, “ These are your infrared thermometers. Could trigger a ghost.”

She pulled out a weird-looking camera, “ Thermal camera. Also an infrared detector. Move it around an area and you should see if there are any ghosts. We also have glow sticks. Last but not least.” She pulled out a teddy bear, “ It can let you talk to the ghost.”

“ I'll take that.” Elm said and Winter handed her the teddy bear. “ Come to me, bear.”

“ Alright, let's hunt some ghosts!” Clover clapped and they all walked into the abandoned hospital.

* * *

“ Okay, ” Winter started, handing everyone walkie-talkies, “ We will all use channel three. Good luck.” She said before she and Clover walked off, everyone else walking off too.

“ Good luck are my words.” Clover said.

She shrugged, “ I thought I could say it for once.”

Once everyone was about one hundred feet away from each other, Clover used the walkie-talkie, “ Okay, is everyone alright?”

_ “ Elm and I are in the basement,”  _ Vine said.

_ “ We’re getting this all on camera, right? Because hell to the no are we letting this go to waste. We can record this all and if we die then someone might find our recording.”  _ Harriet said and he could hear Marrow yell her name.

_ “ Where are we supposed to go again?”  _ Marrow asked.

“ Find stairs then go to the second floor, then you should find the operating room.” Winter said into Clover’s walkie-talkie, not being able to hold her own since she was recording everything with her scroll.

* * *

**_Marrow and Harriet._ **

“ Oh, this room smells disgusting,” Harriet said once she and Marrow found the operating room.

“ I can make it smell more disgusting.” Harriet looked at Marrow confused ( Well, she could barely see him so she didn't know if she was looking at a wall or him) before she heard the sound of a fart, “ Marrow, that's disgusting!” She yelled yet despite what she said, she was laughing her head off.

Marrow got a ring of glow sticks connected, trying to throw them to what looked like a fan at the top of the room. He threw them then watched as they fell to the floor and Harriet snorted.

“ Come at me bitch!” She yelled loudly, jabbing a fist to the air and Marrow snorted.

“ Okay, I have an idea.” She said after her round of jabbing fists to the air- and once into a wall because she couldn't see.

“ What is it?” Marrow asked.

She smirked, “ Since you're the scaredy-cat-”

“ Hey!”

“-I’m going to strap you to this table and see if Doctor Leon does anything. And yes you have to be strapped because I feel like you'll try running.”

He widened his eyes, “ Excuse me?!”

“ If we wanna get this ghost, one of us has to be scared.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

He huffed, “ Fine. But if he comes to kill me, you punch him.”

She smiled, “ Sure.”

After grabbing a glow stick, she got what she needed from her backpack and strapped Marrow to the gourney. “ Stay strong- Uh, but not too strong because then he won't show up.” She said, then left the room so Marrow could get scared, not leaving any light.

“ I look so stupid.” Marrow sighed, slowly starting to get nervous and scared when his mind started to play games on him. “ Nothing there…” He whispered when he saw something run past him and the door creak open a little more.

He let out a breath, “ Hey, Doctor Leon. The guy that was here before, I'm sorry about all the uh, failed operations.” He yelped when the door opened more with a groan, “ What! Uh, Hare? Harriet?! Hello? Talk to me, Doctor.”

He screamed when the door was kicked open and someone in a lab coat ran past the door. “ HARRIET!” He reached for the walkie-talkie connected to his belt, “ Uh, Hare, you mind, uh, undoing the straps?”

Harriet walked in just a second later.

_ “ How's your fear level?”  _ Clover asked.

“ I feel like we put some fear in the room. He ain't here yet, but we left some fear elements for sure.” Harriet said and started to unstrap Marrow from the gourney.

_ “ That was a good try with Doctor Leon. But why don't you go to the basement and see if Elm and Vine need help contacting Stacy.”  _

“ All right. Clover.” Harriet said and finished unstrapping Marrow.

“ Were you in the lab coat?” Marrow asked as he got up from the gourney.

She laughed, “ Of fucking course I was you idiot.”

* * *

**_Elm and Vine._ **

Elm placed the teddy bear in the middle of the room, “ My legs are turning into noodles.” She murmured.

_ “ Elm, Vine, I'm assuming you're both in the basement.”  _ Winter said.

“ Yea, it's creepy as shit down here.” Elm shuddered.

_ “ Alright, you're standing in the room where Stacy used to play. However...it also happens to be where several patients may have murdered each other. So do whatever it takes to get them to interact.” _

“ It's oddly quiet.” Vine spoke, calmly.

“ This would be the perfect chance for a ghost to come out.” Elm got a plastic bag out of her backpack, “ Hey, Stacy. I brought some snacks. Such as goldfish because who doesn't like goldfish. You eat the head first then the tail, I'll show you how. And I was gonna ask you to speak Mistralii since your originally Mistralian, but you probably don't know.”

Elm was a middle child, and also an aunt. It was no wonder why she chose to contact Stacy, seeing as she was great with kids.

_ “ I like holding your hand.”  _ The teddy bear spoke, indicating that that was what Stacy said.

“ This bear is creepy as shit.” She took a step back. They both glanced at each other and snickered when they heard Harriet yell; “ Come at me bitch!”

_ “ Do you want to be my friend?”  _ The teddy bear asked and they both immediately stopped snickering.

Vine held up the thermometer, “ This room is at 62…” He paused to point it at the bear, “ And the bear is at 66.”

“ So, maybe Stacy is holding the bear's hand?” Elm shrugged. “ Let's try finding her ball.”

They both started to walk around the room. “ Oh, shit.” Elm’s eyes widened as she pointed her flashlight to a random cage in the basement. 

They looked inside of the cage and found a red rubber ball. Vine grabbed it and then they went back to the middle of the room, “ Alright, Stacy, I'm kicking the ball around.” He kicked the ball, not too far so they could be able to see it.

They both shuddered when the ball moved back to them about one foot. Elm got the thermometer out and pointed it at the ball, “ 77.” She whispered. Okay, Stacy had to be here.

“ Elm, Vine? You guys there?” They both heard Marrow say and Elm walked to the door of the room. She peeked out of it and saw Marrow and Harriet, then brought her head back into the room. “ In here!” She said.

“ Boo!” She yelled when Marrow and Harriet got to the doorway and they both screamed and fell to the floor.

“ Fuck you!” Harriet yelled.

They walked over to the middle of the room, watching Vine crouched down beside a ball and staring at it as if he were in a staring contest with it. 

“ What if we popped her ball?” Marrow asked.

Elm gasped, “ I just made friends with her!”

Marrow smirked and walked over to a RANDOM knife he saw on a table. It seemed like a machete. Weird on why this was in a hospital basement. He walked over to the ball and crouched down, “ A’ight, Stacy. If you don't come out In five seconds, I'm popping your ball.”

He slowly lowered the machete, “ Five…”

“ Four…”

Still no movement.

“ Three…two...one...Say goodbye, Stacy.” He stabbed the rubber ball and gagged when a disgusting air smell came from the ball.

A breeze swept past the room and Elm suddenly gasped, Vine running over to her. “ I feel like I was just punched in the stomach.” She was bending over as if she was actually punched, her arms crossed over her stomach. Vine put a hand on her back and helped her stand up properly.

Harriet shook her head, “ That's creepy as fuck.”

* * *

**_Winter and Clover._ **

_ “ Hey, Clover, just a tip. The book is probably filled in a room of books.”  _ Clover could  _ feel  _ Harriet’s smirk In that.

“ Wow, thanks, Harriet.” He deadpanned, “ Winter and I are in a room full of books.”

“ What is that?” Winter asked as she walked up to something and bent down a little, “ It looks like a body.” She put her hand around what looked like a body. Her hand felt something smooth and cold. Oh, it was a mannequin.

She grabbed it and stood up, shuddering when she saw a hole in the side on its face, “ Why is a hole crushed In its face?”

Clover grabbed his EMF Meter and held it up to the mannequin when Winter put it down on a chair. “ Any spirits in here?” The Meter beeped and they blinked. “ Can you hold this?” He tried putting it in the hole of the mannequin and kept making the hole bigger.

“ Well, don't decimate the damn mannequin more, Clover-” Winter snorted when the meter went into the mannequin, “ Great job, Clover.” 

He grabbed the mannequin and turned it upside down, bouncing it up and down to try and get it out. “ Come on..Woo!” He sighed in relief as he got the meter out and grabbed it.

Winter walked around the room and found a book that had the words ‘ Beauty and the Faunus.’ written on it. She picked it up, “ Got it.”

Then, they both found the nursery, wincing when they saw it. It was an entire mess! There was a small round table with mini teapots on it, must have been a toy tea set for kids to play with. Books were scattered everywhere.

Clover sat down In one of the chairs by the table, almost falling off because of how small it was. He opened the book and Winter placed the meter on the table. “ Hope you're listening, Stacy. Once upon a time, there was a girl. Her name was Belle.” 

Clover continued to read the story, sometimes pausing to turn the book to the second chair as if someone were in it. They glanced at each other when the meter started beeping rapidly. Once he got close to the end, the meter was beating as fast as someone's heartbeat after running a marathon. “...The end.” 

It stopped beeping.

Winter’s eyebrows shot up, “ I think we had a pretty positive experience, Clover.” She grabbed the meter and Clover nodded his head, standing up from the chair.

_ “ We haven't checked out the chapel, yet.”  _ Marrow said.

Vine sighed, “  _ That's the place where they don't like tattooed people, am I correct.” _

Clover nodded and reached for his walkie-talkie, “Yep, Harriet and Vine, you gotta get to the chapel.”

* * *

**_Harriet and Vine._ **

“ This is so creepy.” Vine walked around the chapel, the teddy bear in the room. Chairs looked as if they were thrown. “ Nuns, I hear you don't like tattooed people, and I have a tattoo, so here ya go.” He said and could hear Harriet snort from the other side of the chapel.

Heads of mannequins were ripped off and randomly placed throughout the chapel. Harriet walked around and yelped when she heard a floorboard creak, “ It's just me.” Vine said, calmly. He was close to Harriet.

“  _ Something just scratched at my neck.”  _ Elm said.

_ “ Elm’s getting molested by ghosts.”  _ Marrow laughed.

_ “ Maybe it was a nun.”  _ Clover said.

_ “ Let's get the fuck out of here.”  _ Winter laughed out and Harriet and Vine could hear Marrow laughing beside her.

_ “ Did you say something?”  _ The bear spoke suddenly and the two operatives yelped.

_ “ Do you wanna be my friend?”  _ The bear asked.

“ Shut up, bear!” Harriet yelled.

_ “ Vine, Hare, how ya doin’ in that chapel?”  _ Marrow asked.

“ We need this fucking bear to shut up.” Harriet spoke into her walkie-talkie.

They both gasped when there was the screech of a chair being pulled and they both watched the chair in front of them being moved a little. “ What if I throw stuff?” Harriet asked and didn't even wait for an answer, as she started to throw stuff.

Once she finished throwing stuff, they walked into another room.

They screamed at the top of their lungs when they saw what looked like a nun and ran for their lives, “ Nope. NOPE!” Harriet yelled as she and Vine ran, Vine basically clinging to her so she could use her semblance to get them both away as fast as they could.

They both screamed again when a random chair came flying down from the attic then another nun jumped down with it. “ We’re outta here!” Vine yelled and they both ran out of the chapel.

Winter snickered when Vine and Harriet screamed in front of her because she was dressed as a nun, her back facing them and they ran. Marrow was in the attic which didn't entirely have a floor and he threw the chair down, then jumped down dressed as a nun and Vine and Harriet ran.

_ “ Did we get them?”  _ Winter asked, only on a channel for her and Marrow.

“ Yea, we did.” He wheezed.

* * *

“ So, what's with the nun outfits?” Harriet asked outside the hospital, glaring at Marrow and Winter.

Winter chuckled, “ When we heard about nuns, we had to scare you both.” 

“ When did you even get the outfits?” Vine asked.

“ Last Halloween.” They both said in unison.

“ Alright, let's go home.” Clover said and the gang started to walk away.

Elm pointed at the doors of the hospital, “ I uh, I have a daughter named Stacy now. So, uh..yea..” She nodded and started walking up the steps.

Vine smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head fondly. He walking up to her and took a hold of her hand, dragging her to the next transport with the others. Not even letting go of her hand.

Okay, perhaps the horror movie was worth watching.


	2. Elvis Presley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based this chapter on episode 2 of Achievement Haunter.
> 
> ELVIS PRESLEY WISOAIEMDKSL
> 
> ( If anyone reads my Family fic, a new chapter won't be coming out for a while because I have to read the Before The Dawn book again if I'm gonna write it in the story, so uh yea. Most likely the next chapter for that story will be posted in like two or three days.)

Clover sighed, his foot clicking on the ground as he sat beside Elm and Vine. Winter and Harriet on the couch across from them, a table in between. He checked the time on his scroll, _2:24 AM._

They thought it would be better to check out abandoned places closer to three am, because maybe they could contact ghosts easier. They were all just waiting on Marrow who...no one had any idea where Marrow went.

“ Ayy, what are we doing, y'all?” Marrow asked as the penthouse elevator opened, him walking into the living room and flopped down onto the couch beside Harriet.

“ Waiting on you.” Clover put his scroll down.

Marrow winced, “ That is my bad.”

“ Now that everybody is here. Winter, the floor is yours.” Vine said, waving a hand to prompt Winter to talk.

She smiled, “ Thank you very much. Now the place that we're going to is filled with the town's prominent mayor, some bandits, and even some war vets. Of course, I'm talking about the Oakland Cemetery in the settlement. Now the creepy thing about this place besides it just being really old is that many parts of the grounds appear to be inhabited, the bodies are there, even with the lack of headstones.”

“ So there's no gravestones at all?” Elm asked, “ That's a field, is what you're describing. A haunted soccer field.” She said and Marrow snickered.

Winter chuckled, “ What happened was in 1873, a quarter of the population died from a yellow fever epidemic. So 759 people are buried in an unmarked masked grave known as the yellow fever mound.”

“ So, we're just looking for a sickly ghost? So, they're not even like full body ghosts?” Harriet asked.

Clover gasped, “ Jaundice ghost. Harriet, you're gonna be able to punch the hell out of these ghosts.”

“ I don't know why they didn't just light a match and set a hole on fire full of dead people.” Winter said.

“ You don't know if they didn't.” Vine pointed out, putting his hands behind his head. 

Winter continued, “ So there is one marked gravestone that we'll be able to find and this belongs to a Vacuan immigrant. Her name is Annie McCune. She was known as the most prominent philanthropist. She's also known as the ‘Mantle Madam’.”

“ I'm gonna guess by the way you said “Madam” that she was a prostitute.” Marrow said and laughed.

Winter nodded, “ Yep. She even paid for a virile plot for a kid that wasn't hers.”

“ She's like the Robin Hood of hooking.” Clover snorted.

“ Basically. Annie’s presence there is still very strong to the point that she still even has a secret admirer that leaves her flowers on her grave.”

“ So, wait.” Harriet put her hands out, “ This lady has been dead for like a hundred years or more, and there's an alive person that is still an admirer that still brings her flowers?”

“ Yep.”

“ It's probably someone who's really lonely and thinks that even ghost laid is better than no laid.”

Winter cackled, “ It's like those reverse pottery scenes. Where she’ll come up behind him. The only problem we’re gonna have is that she didn't like to be photographed. So, we don't have a picture of her. The cemetery isn't our only place, though. Across the street from the cemetery, we have another location. The Municipal memorial auditorium; This venue was the first place that Elvis got his first musical start in 1954.”

“ Does Elvis haunt his place?” Marrow asked.

“ That's the thing. People say that they hear voices talking about Elvis, sometimes they'll hear Elvis singing. And there's also a woman in white. Maybe it's Annie herself. They leave what is called a ‘Ghost light’ lit for any spirits of passed musicians to come and they always have a place to perform. So, I'm thinking that there's news for Elvis to come back for another encore.”

“ Didn't Elvis use her services?” Elm asked.

“ Ghost services.” Clover snickered.

“ One BJ please.” Winter said and everyone laughed. “ So who's to say Elvis and Annie might not be haunting the auditorium together for eternity?”

“ I think we're set.” Clover sat up and smirked, “ We got Elvis. Annie; The hooker with a heart of gold. Alright, let's go!” 

It was maybe a twenty-five-minute flight to get to the cemetery, seeing as it was on the edge of Mantle and they had to wait for an Airship to come to the Academy. They also had to hide from General Ironwood. 

Winter, Harriet, and Marrow were to go into the auditorium and try to contact Elvis. Elm, Vine and Clover were gonna find Annie’s gravestone, then take a picture of her to piss her off. They still had the same equipment from yesterday.

* * *

**_Winter, Harriet and Marrow._ **

“ There's only one light. And it's called the ‘Ghost light’.” Marrow was on the stage, pulling on something that felt like a cord and flinched when a light turned on in front of him. It barely even illuminated the room, but he could see the outline of Winter’s body close by.

“ Let's go check out the balcony.” Harriet said, her voice echoing through the auditorium. They all walked up the stairs to the balcony.

Marrow gaped in awe,“ This is huge.” 

Winter shrugged, “ Let's go talk to some people.”

“ I'm gonna go through this row and act like I'm trying to pass by a bunch of people.” Harriet pointed at a row of seats and started to walk through the row, acting like people were sitting in the chairs, “ Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. Sorry.” 

Winter and Marrow both wheezed as they sat down in the chairs. “ This is familiar for you, right?” He asked, seeing as she grew up watching her sister's recitals in an auditorium.

She nodded, “ Yep. Sadly.”

Harriet put her hands around her mouth, “ If you're here watching the show with us. Or performing. Come get close to us.” 

“ Or feel free to talk and let us know where you at.” Marrow added. “ I think we’ll have more luck if we're closer to the stage.” The girls nodded their head in agreement, and they walked down.

“ Harriet, if a ghost tries to kill me, will you punch it for me?” Winter asked, snorting. They had their weapons, but they should let Harriet have her dream of punching a ghost.

“ Of course.” She replied, “ That's my job. I've been training my whole life to catch a ghost.”

“ Hello, Memorial Auditorium!” Winter yelled into a non-working microphone, “ Home to thousands of ghosts. Come on make some noise!” 

Silence.

“ Woo!” Marrow yelled from one of the seats in the auditorium and they all laughed. He got up and made his way to the stage, “ I made Elvis’s favourite sandwich.” He said, pulling a plastic bag with a sandwich in it out of his backpack. “ Got some for y'all too.” 

They sat and just ate the sandwiches. Marrow said he had an idea so he left to go do...whatever he was doing. Harriet and Winter glanced at each other then at the guitar on the stage.

Winter grabbed a few abandoned CD records and started to break them to piss any ghost off, “ Hit me.” She yelled. 

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps, “ Marrow, is that you?” Harriet asked.

“ Ohohoh!” They both chuckled when Marrow made a noise in the dark that Elvis used to make, and then started _wheezing_ and dying of laughter when Marrow came out of the dark dressed as Elvis, “ I thought maybe we could draw out the king.” He said and made Elvis’ signature move.

He even had the white suit and a sparkly belt!

* * *

**_Elm, Vine and Clover._ **

“ So, we have to find the yellow mound stone first?” Elm asked into her walkie-talkie.

_“ Yea. Then, it should lead you to Annie.”_ Winter spoke, her voice sounding a little distorted because of the distance that it creeped everyone out.

“ There are millions of dead people under us.” Clover shuddered as they walked through the cemetery. He pointed his flashlight to one of the few headstones, “ Yellow Fever Mound. 759 people.” He read on it, then pointed his flashlight to the field-like-cemetery, “ So, there are 759 dead people under us. Surely they're interested in haunting us, right?” 

“ Elm, you're taking the picture I assume?” Vine asked 

Elm nodded. “Yep. Do you think one day, someone will be filming a ghost show about our dead bodies?”

Clover snorted, “ I hope so. Annie, if you are here, let us know.”

A moment of silence passed and Vine suddenly yelped, “ Something grabbed by foot!” He screamed and jumped. 

Clover pointed his flashlight to where Vine was standing, but nothing was there. “ This is co creepy.”

“ Gods, I hate this place.” Elm shuddered.

Clover took out his EMF Meter, “ I'm gonna slowly turn and see if the meter will beep in the direction of her grave.” He slowly turned in a circle, the meter beeping when he did a 180 turn. He glanced at his teammates and they slowly walked the way the Meter beeped.

After about five steps, they didn't find her grave, but they found something else. “ What the hell!” Elm screamed and pointed her flashlight to a grave that said _‘ Elm.’_ That was it. All it said was Elm.

Clover and Vine both jumped.

“ Fuck this.” She laughed out and took a step back. “ I'm not ready yet!” She laughed. And then quickly walked back to take a photo with the Elm grave.

The EMF Meter beeped again and they walked in the direction it beeped. Still, no sign of Annie’s gravestone. “ Alright, let's try to find it.” Clover started to walk around, flashing his flashlight at stones to see if any of them had ‘Annie’ written on it.

“ I found it!” Vine called and they both walked over. “ Alright, Elm. Take the photo.”

Elm wrapped her arm around the stone, her other hand holding her camera and Vine recording everything with her scroll. She made a duck face and tried not to flinch when the picture was taken and her camera lighted up.

“ Elm, you can't make a duck face with a gravestone!” Clover laughed out.

“ Why not? She's gotta keep up with the time.”

After taking many photos, they all yelped when a random white orb moved across the field then disappeared. Clover’s eyes widened and he slowly reached for his walkie-talkie, “ How you guys doing In there?”

_“ Marrow, Harriet and I are not having much luck inside right now.”_ Winter said.

_“_ We had some pretty interesting, uh, findings in the cemetery. We should probably reconvene now.” 

_“ I mean, there isn't much in the way of spiritual presences, but there is definitely a lot of action coming from Marrow.”_

* * *

“ Why the hell is Marrow dressed as Elvis?” Clover asked as everyone reconvened in the auditorium.

“ So, we were in the graveyard, and not many things happened but we saw some weird things.” Vine said.

“ Winter and I talked about a morg downstairs. We could go down there.” Clover shrugged.

“ What if I isolate myself here?” Harriet suggested.

Winter nodded, “ Yea, that will definitely bring a fear factor.”

“ I'll go upstairs to the dressing room by myself because I know that if I'm by myself then I will literally piss my pants.” Elm snorted.

“ Yea, you go up there.” Winter said then turned to Marrow and Vine, “ You guys wanna come with us?”

Vine nodded.

Marrow smirked, “ Ohohoho.” and made Elvis’ signature move.

* * *

**_Harriet._ **

Harriet turned the light off and sat on the stage, her scroll leaning against her bag to record everything. “ Okay, middle of this auditorium. Is there anyone here?” She turned her head, looking somewhere where the scroll wasn't looking at. 

Her eyes widened mildly, “ I swear I can hear footsteps. Not even fucking joking.” 

The footsteps stopped and she sighed, glancing at the EMF Meter on the ground beside her, “ Since you won't come out, then I'll just have to do something.” 

She stood up, turned on the light, then grabbed the guitar on the stage,“ You have three seconds.” She held it above the stool on the stage.

“ One…”

She lowered it.

“ Two…”

She brought it high into the air.

“ Three!” 

She smashed it.

After smashing the guitar a bunch of times, she groaned when the EMF Meter didn't even beep. “ If that doesn't get a response, I don't know what will.” She said and threw the smashed guitar.

* * *

**_Elm._ **

“ Oh, these stairs are creepy as fuck.” She squeaked, looking at a set of stairs. “ I'm shaking like crazy.”

She walked up the stairs and got into the dressing room, “ Found the dressing room.” She said as she recorded everything, moving her scroll around the room, “ Great, another room with mirrors.”

She set her scroll down on a table against a mirror, “ Alright, I'm trying to get a photo of Annie, because I think we might have a bond together there as women. So girlfriend if you’re out there, I'm listening.”

She took out the polaroid camera from her backpack, then standing in front of a mirror and took a picture. She grabbed the photograph that came out of it and waved it around a little for it to dry.

Seeing nothing other than her In the room, she set the photograph down on the table. “ First polaroid picture.”

She took another photo, “ Annie, I came all the way to the top floor for you. Not saying you owe me anything, just telling you I put the work into the relationship. So if you wanna meet me halfway then that’d be awesome. No pressure.”

She walked up to another mirror, “ I feel like you love people. So, reveal yourself to the people. They would love you! You could be a sensation. Come on.” She took the third photo. Nothing.

She walked up to _another_ mirror, “ Alright, last chance for us to take a photo together. One...two...three.” She took the photo and grabbed the photograph, waving it to dry it.

She sighed, still no Annie.” So, we have four polaroid pictures. That's like eighth of a sleepover's worth. We're sorta having our own sleepover here, right?” She chuckled nervously and looked at her scroll, “ I'm just gonna keep thinking about it that way so I don't fucking shit myself.”

“ Let's turn the light off for a second.” She turned the flashlight off, “ Looot of darkness. Oh gods, nevermind. Okay. Turning it back on.” She turned it back on, “ It will remain on for the remainder of this journey.”

She turned her head to the door and her eyes widened, “ I just saw a fucking figure in white leave the room, not even shitting you right now. Ohhh, fuck.” She got her EMF Meter out and walked to the door, stroll still by the mirror,“ Annie are you In here?” 

The meter started beeping fast, but as fast to be rapid, “ Oh, gods. I feel like I'm in a zombie game.” 

She got her digital camera out and took a photo, “ My hands are shaking so much.” 

She sighed and grabbed her scroll, “ I do not feel like getting scared anymore. I'm going back to the group.”

* * *

**_Vine, Marrow, Winter and Clover._ **

“ During that time, they used the basement of this auditorium of a morg. So all the yellow fever patients…” Winter trailed off as she looked around.

“ Why would they do that?” Marrow asked.

She shrugged, “ They died down here.”

Clover walked up to a random door and opened it. There was a small room, musky slim air and brick walls, “ I think I found Marrow’s isolation room.”

Marrow groaned and walked over to him.

“ Okay, Winter, Vine and I will leave you alone. Shut you in here for a while.” Clover smiled at Marrow when he walked into the room.

“ I don't like that idea.” Marrow blinked as he sat by the wall in the room.

“ You’ll be fine. You can't die from a ghost...probably.” 

“ Excuse me?!”

“ You'll be fine! We’ll leave you in here for fifteen minutes.” Vine said.

“ Fifteen minutes?!” 

“ You’ll be fine!”

Marrow yelped as the door started to close, the door making screeching sounds against the hard wooden floor then it closed. 

They all snickered and continued to explore.

“ Oh, no.” Winter pointed her flashlight to a pretty big hole in the wall by the stairs, “ Creepy as fuck.”

_15 minutes later._

“ We’re back~” He could hear Clover and Marrow sighed in relief.

And then…

Panic washed over him when Clover tried to open the door, but the handle fell off, “ Oh, shit.”

“Clover!” He yelled!

“ Don’t worry, Winter will get you out!” 

He saw a glyph form on the door and tried to get out of the way, but the room was too small for him to move away from the door.

He groaned as the door fell on him.

“ Marrow?” Vine asked, looking at the empty room.

“ Under the door.” They heard a certain dog faunus groan.

Clover winced and crouched down, pushing the door off of Marrow, “ I'm assuming you activated your aura because you don't look like you're internally bleeding?”

“ Yep.”

* * *

“ Okay, tonight was pretty fun.” Winter said as they all stood outside the auditorium, the wind rushing past them and they could hear the sound of bristling leaves.

Harriet agreed, “ Yep, may not have been much. But still fun.”

Clover turned around to look at the auditorium, “ Memorial Auditorium, you are officially haunted! Now let's go home, I'm tired.” Everyone made hums of agreement.

Marrow was _still_ wearing the Elvis outfit and he did another pose.

“ Marrow, just stop.” Harriet shook her head as she walked away.

“ Just burn it.” Elm said and followed her.

Vine followed the two and so did everyone else. “ Elvis won't be in the next one, Marrow.” 

Marrow just smirked and did the move again, “ Ohoho!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHO
> 
> DJUUDIDJN
> 
> so, this will probably be the last ghost hunting chapter for a while, ( It will come back don't worry. There will be another one when everyone else gets to Atlas. They go with Qrow.) I also have a lot of other stuff planned so yay.

**Author's Note:**

> Their official ghost hunting names:
> 
> Harriet- The Puncher.
> 
> Clover- The Luck Charm.
> 
> Elm- The WildCard.
> 
> Vine- The Skeptic.
> 
> Marrow- The Bait.
> 
> Winter- The Researcher.


End file.
